Sin edad
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMido. Shintaro tiene una certeza acerca de Akashi y ésta crece a la par de su relación, al pasar de las noches y de su vida juntos.


**Claim: **Akashi Seijurou/Midorima Shintaro.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Básica.  
**Tema: **20. Edad.

* * *

**Sin edad.**

Todas las noches, a la hora de acostarse, Akashi Seijurou sigue un ritmo tan marcado que Shintaro lo reconoce como un ritual. A veces hay variaciones, sobretodo si Akashi trabaja en la empresa de su padre o si tiene una partida de shogi, pero la fórmula no varía en lo esencial y aunque él también tiene su catálogo de pequeñas excentricidades, las de Akashi le parecen más misteriosas porque develan otra parte de su personalidad. Por ejemplo, ya sea una corbata demasiado ajustada o el cuello del kimono, Akashi siempre empieza por desnudarse del torso hacia arriba, con movimientos precisos y casi mecánicos (dieciséis en total, Shintaro los ha contado) y en la oscuridad de la habitación, donde siempre dejan que sea la luna la que los ilumine, mientras Shintaro se deshace de su propia camisa y corbata, llenas del aséptico olor del hospital, los haces de luz plateado le acarician la espalda cuando se vuelve hacia el armario buscando su ropa de cama, que a veces, por supuesto, no suelen necesitar.

El pantalón o el kimono caen al suelo cuando Akashi ha encontrado ya la pijama, oscura seda que lo convierte en parte de la noche y lo protege de los rayos de luz. Akashi es muy metódico y apenas le lanza una mirada antes de salir de la habitación, la ropa sucia en mano que luego deposita en el cuarto de lavado, junto al baño, donde se lava los dientes con parsimonia y en donde Shintaro le alcanza cuando ya ha terminado, de manera que, como un fantasma, sólo puede verlo pasar por su lado, casi siempre con el rostro cansado que al mundo entero debe ocultar. En ocasiones, es éste pequeño juego el que hace mucho más excitante regresar a la habitación, deshacerse de la pijama y unir sus labios, fríos y mentolados al abrigo de la noche. Pero esta noche ambos están cansados y el ritual prosigue de manera automática, casi como si el otro no estuviera allí.

—¿Necesitas algo, Shintaro? —es la siguiente pregunta de Akashi, solícita aunque siempre esperada, que presagia su habitual visita a la cocina para conseguir un vaso con agua, ya que como bien ambos saben, suele darle sed antes de la puesta del sol.

—No, gracias —dice Shintaro y Akashi se apresura a salir de la habitación mientras él abre las sábanas y se acomoda en su lugar, el lado izquierdo, el que tiene la lámpara y el teléfono, un libro de medicina sobre un buró y el estuche de sus lentes por cualquier emergencia que pueda surgir en el hospital. Akashi ha prescindido de tal lujo, no hay cosa que deteste más que llevarse trabajo a casa, sobre todo trabajo de la empresa de su padre, un nido del que al parecer nunca podrá escapar y por eso se conforma con la nada y la oscuridad de su lado de la habitación, pues el vaso con agua también termina del lado de Shintaro, de manera que la sed de uno se convierte en el insomnio del otro.

—Buenas noches, Shintaro —dice Akashi cuando regresa y tras poner el vaso junto al libro y la lámpara, un lugar peligroso para estar. Luego se da la vuelta y abre las sábanas de su propio lado, se reclina con la rigidez de un soldado contra el colchón y le lanza una mirada de reflejos dorados, suavizados por la falta de luz, un guiño secreto antes de dormir.

—Buenas noches, Seijurou —responde el de ojos verdes, que apenas puede distinguir su semblante sin los lentes pero que gracias a ésto se engaña siempre viendo una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. Suficiente consuelo para la falta de contacto de la noche, en donde él, también rígido como una estatua, se deja vencer por el sueño en escasos minutos, dejándolo todo atrás.

La siguiente parte del ritual de Akashi transcurre en algún punto de la noche que Shintaro no podría precisar, pues aunque atañe a ambos ninguno es consciente de cuándo sucede ni del por qué, aunque Shintaro tenga una buena idea sobre ello, pero que sin duda constituye una traición a la rigidez de la noche, una contradicción que erosiona la frialdad del mecanicismo de la rutina, la vida que trata de seguir en su lugar. Sin embargo, en realidad no importa cuándo sucede, pues el resultado es el mismo todas las mañanas, hayan hecho el amor o no: Shintaro se despierta para encontrar los brazos de Akashi alrededor de su torso, aferrados a él como si fuera el osito de peluche de un bebé recién nacido, su rostro, níveo más que nunca en contraste con su cabello rojo fuego, apoyado contra sus costillas, las piernas enredadas en algún lugar.

Y cuando Akashi se despierta, no mucho después de que Shintaro lo haga, la sonrisa cómplice que Shintaro se imagina por las noches se materializa en sus facciones con inusitada suavidad. Es apenas un instante, otro paso de la rutina, antes de que ambos se levanten para ir a trabajar y repitan el proceso nocturno aunque ahora a la inversa, bajo un cielo tibio y fugaz. Pero, ¿quién dijo en primer lugar que las rutinas son malas?

.

Si tuviera que diagnosticarlo, aunque no es su especialidad pues no ha estudiado psiquiatría, Shintaro quizás afirmaría que Akashi tiene algún tipo de desorden de la personalidad. Algo obsesivo, aunque quizá no compulsivo, extraño. ¿De qué otra manera podría explicarse su ambición por ganar? ¿De un padre demasiado exigente? Aún si fuera así, el peso recae en Akashi y lo vuelve a veces, valga decirlo, un poco ridículo. Shintaro recuerda con horrible exactitud todas las ocasiones en que esta pequeña obsesión los ha metido en líos, tanto como cuando era joven y jugaban juntos en Teikou, como en la actualidad a casi 15 años de aquello. Pero lo que más le preocupa, lo que más le divierte tal vez, es que nunca va a cesar.

Por eso, sus objeciones son débiles y casi de rutina cuando Akashi se propone o toma en serio algún juego de amigos, cuya victoria a veces no es más que de palabra que de algo material. Normalmente son juegos insulsos para pasar el tiempo y se han ido reduciendo conforme los años pasan y el tiempo se lleva los últimos rasgos adolescentes, pero en otras ocasiones, su peligrosidad lo hace interceder.

—No lo hagas, Seijurou —regaña más que pide el médico, en una típica reunión de la Generación de los Milagros, donde Aomine, Kise y Kagami se han confabulado para llevar a cabo un pequeño torneo para ver quién toma más. Es un juego ridículo, él más que nadie lo sabe, con todas aquellas neuronas que mueren tras la ingesta de alcohol y está seguro de que Aomine y los demás lo han ideado sólo para fastidiar, pero como siempre, Akashi hace a un lado sus objeciones con un movimiento de la mano, otro rasgo absurdo que su padre sin duda debió de cosechar: sólo respetar sus propias opiniones, no las de los demás.

—Estaré bien, Shintaro —dice y al parecer le dan igual las risitas de todos los demás, que comienzan a comentar que son la pareja perfecta aunque no estén casados, siendo Shintaro la esposa abnegada y Akashi el hombre conciliador. Shintaro, por supuesto, está indignado, pero su atención vuelve a centrarse rápidamente en la botella de sake que ha empezado a circular entre los participantes.

Akashi puede ser obstinado en ocasiones, absurdo en su fachada de total magnanimidad que se reconoce al instante cuando se lo ve cruzar los brazos, poner derecha la espalda y lanzar su mejor mirada intimidatoria. Pero no en todo puede ganarse y aunque así se lo ha dicho, su terquedad sólo lo lleva a comprobarlo en ocasiones como esa, cuando tras dos o tres botellas, queda vencido cuando se desploma sobre la mesa, donde Kise ya duerme la siesta de los borrachos y donde pronto se le unen tanto Aomine como Kagami, otro par de idiotas que no saben dónde parar.

—No te preocupes, Midorima-kun —se apresura a decir Kuroko, cuando lo ve acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Akashi, cuyas facciones se han puesto lívidas y abotargadas, un muñeco inservible en todo su esplendor—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás, tú llévate a Akashi-kun.

Como si pensara hacer otra cosa.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Mido-chin —corrobora Murasakibara, quien junto con Kuroko no han hecho nada para impedir la situación pero que ahora se muestran muy solícitos a ayudar—. Espero que Aka-chin se ponga mejor por la mañana.

Pero es imposible no preocuparse, así como también lo es no estar molesto. Y mientras arrastra a Akashi hasta el automóvil, lo asegura con el cinturón de seguridad y se pone en marcha, Shintaro se pregunta si eso también forma parte del contrato implícito entre los dos, cerrado para siempre con un simple beso en su último año de secundaria. ¿En las buenas y en las malas? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? Y, ¿en la estupidez, la embriaguez y la efímera gloria?

.

Cuando pelean, aunque no sea muy a menudo, la batalla resulta feroz. Cada uno se atañe a sus argumentos, aferrándolos como una manta protectora en un espacio que de pronto parece inmenso, aunque su apartamento excento de lujos es más bien pequeño y común. Ambos son tercos y cuando difieren en algún punto trivial o importante, como una antigua mala costumbre, una forma de zanjar algo que quedó irresuelto años atrás, vuelven a enzarzarse en un juego de poder donde sólo uno se llevará la victoria. No hay acuerdos entre ellos cuando se trata de poder, sólo un vencedor de brillante corona y un humillado, sumiso de una lógica que a veces no es tal. Quizá es por eso que Shintaro le sigue la corriente cuando surge algún malentendido, como una forma de revancha por todas las derrotas de sus años de juventud, un resentimiento que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, también tiene un toque infantil.

—Sé razonable —pide el hombre, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, de manera que la luz que entra por las ventanas del comedor le arrancan un rápido destello, ocultando su expresión por un segundo—. Podemos costearlo.

—No es el costo lo que importa, Shintaro —dice Seijurou con voz tranquila, aunque en la atmósfera ya se pueden sentir los primeros indicios de su aire amenazador que, como un acto reflejo, lo hacen buscar rápidamente por objetos punzocortantes por las comisuras de los ojos, pues Seijurou puede llegar a ser muy irracional en ocasiones—. No pienso tomar unas vacaciones. No las necesito.

—Las necesitas —declara Shintaro, tajante y descargando un golpe en la mesita que comparten, donde las tazas de café tiemblan como asustadas ante su súbita ira—. Te ves cansado y tu presión no ha estado bien desde hace algunos meses. Necesitas relajarte y la playa, la costa es lo ideal para despejarte un poco. Tu empresa y tu shogi no irán a ninguna parte.

—Ridículo —dice Seijurou, aunque al parecer se ha quedado sin argumentos de manera momentánea y sus ojos bicolor se extravían en el intrincado diseño del mantel, un bordado blanco como el cielo de invierno.

—Iremos juntos —informa Shintaro, con su mejor aire profesional que todavía esconde, tras tantos años juntos, cierto deje de vergüenza—. También tomaré vacaciones. Una semana.

Suena como una súplica más que como una orden. Y es precisamente eso lo que decide a Akashi a ceder, aunque sigue siendo su victoria, como se lo hace entender cuando levanta la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos, las facciones duras y angulosas de un hombre de 30 años que todavía no pierde las esperanzas de algún día obtener la victoria. Nunca la obtendrá, ambos lo saben, pero ése es el precio que se debe pagar cuando se trata de Akashi Seijurou.

.

—Es poco ético —murmura Shintaro, temiendo que alguien pueda escucharlos en la privacidad de su consulta, en donde ha dejado la puerta sin seguro y de lo cual se arrepiente, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera podría entrar y descubrirlos, paciente y doctor, en una posición bastante comprometedora—. Seijurou —su voz está llena de censura pero también (y le apena decirlo) de cierta excitación.

—Sólo es un chequeo —ríe Akashi con facilidad, otro esbozo de esa parte infantil que esconden sus acciones, más que decididas las de un crío que no sabe obtener un no por respuesta—. No debería de haber ningún problema. ¿No es así?

Pero, ¿qué clase de chequeo? Se pregunta Shintaro y está a punto de externarlo cuando Seijurou cumple su cometido de desprenderse de la camisa de trabajo, revelando un abdomen que, en los últimos años, Shintaro sólo ha conocido en la oscuridad y que parece muy diferente bajo la luz del sol que se filtra por las ventanas de su consultorio.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —inquiere, quizá en voz demasiado alta por si algún imaginario supervisor pasa por ahí de casualidad. Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, él lo sabría porque sus exploraciones, sus chequeos, son constantes al vivir juntos y la salud de Akashi, tras esa semana de vacaciones, no ha hecho más que mejorar.

Seijurou vuelve a reír ante la pregunta y en su timbre de voz se adivina cierto toque de malicia, el anhelo transformado en sonido de sus días de juventud y es que, aunque siga haciendo travesuras, su cuerpo ha cambiado y sus responsabilidades también. Ambos lo saben y es obvio cuando el pantalón de raya fina, oscuro como la noche y la ropa interior blanca y de una de ésas marcas que anuncia Kise, dejan a la vista de Shintaro un vello púbico tan rojo como el rubor que se extiende por su rostro y como el cabello, corto y pulcro de Akashi, que él se apresura a tocar.

.

Quizá en lo único en lo que pueden ponerse de acuerdo, en lo que ambos son adultos, completamente fuera del cascarón de la edad, es cuando están en la cama y no existen victorias, banderas o bandos. Y se dice quizá, porque incluso entre las sábanas hay rasgos infantiles, juegos improvisados que requieren imaginación. Y cuando es el turno de Shintaro de llevar la iniciativan es para él incluso más evidente la conclusión alcanzada hace ya casi 20 años, cuando apenas lo conoció.

—Shintaro —lo llama, a pesar de que están frente a frente, separados por una franja en la cual sus alientos siguen tocándose, mezclándose aunque Akashi siga buscando su proximidad al aferrar sus cabellos, el hueco entre su mandíbula y su cuello, la abertura entre sus labios.

Necesitado, esa es la palabra que completa la teoría de Shintaro, que se ha estado gestando desde su primer contacto en la secundaria, el ínfimo roce de sus labios contra los suyos, el brillo sanguinolento de sus ojos carmesí.

Akashi Seijurou es un niño, muy en el fondo de su corazón.

**FIN.**


End file.
